littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger04
is the 4th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 53th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Chris must take an exam for first year students that will determine his future at the school and as an artisan, Though the surprising number of opinions initially makes Tsubaki uneasy, Chris agrees to help her sort through them. But after seeing a ghost, she is too startled to do anything! Will Chris be able to become Ryusei Black and protect everyone? Synopsis Chris must take an exam for first year students that will determine his future at the school and as an artisan. At the next meeting, Chris informs the members that he failed the previous exam and has to take it again, if he fails the exam again, he may drop out from the school for being a racist. Meanwhile, Tsubaki is made responsible for responding to the concerns and complaints in the opinion box set up at school. Though the surprising number of opinions initially makes her uneasy, Chris agrees to help her sort through them. Tsubaki learns that Chris has failed an exam and offers to let him retest, but Chris assures her that he will be fine. Tsubaki visits Chris while he works on a new sculpture assignment in studio and Chris tells her about his grandfather, a professional sculptor and that his reason for sculpting is to make people smile. Next day, Chris is still working on his assignment which is a lion sculpture based on the lion sculpture at the school his grandfather made. Later, Tsubaki spots Chris staying up late to sculpting a lion. However, Chris fails the artisan exam. Trying to be considerate of his failure for artisan, Tsubaki offers to handle the rest of concerns alone, but Chris says he will accompany her on the trial of courage: investigating a mysterious ghost reported to be seen throughout one of the school buildings. Blackgate, who quickly overheard about investigating ghost and Tsubaki's fear of ghosts, takes advantage of that with his Fukisokusha Dark Necrobat to terrorizing them with the bat minions. But thanks to Ghost Hunter coord, Tsubaki managed to grant a courage to face her fear before confronts Blackgate. Witnessing Tsubaki transforming into Ryusei Muse, Chris remembers about the day with Hikari and Jun as the B-class RyuseiRangers and transform into Ryusei Black to shields Tsubaki with Clockwork Shield. Necrobat attempted to attack Tsubaki again, but Chris slams him with Clockwork Big Swing, allowing for Tsubaki to defeat the Fukisokusha. Scarve plays the tone of rampage that repairs and enlarges Necrobat in attempt to stamp on them, but SanKishi comes for the rescue, Tsubaki joins them and Chris watching them fighting against Fukisokusha. With Ocean's help, Izumi combines with his card into alternate form: SanKishi Mermaid. With this, SanKishi Mermaid destroy Necrobat with Suitensou's finishing attack: Ryusei Funsuishoutoge and the two new Sigma Coords has gained. The investigation is a success, and the committee gains a good reputation from Tsubaki and Chris's work, Time's brand, Octagon Onyx, was officially founded. The members, feeling sad, are reluctant to eat the cinnamon rolls made by Chris, but when they eat it, the aura appear. Realizing that Chris's art is cooking, Chris and the members present cinnamon rolls to Principal Nagareboshi. Principal Nagareboshi declares that Chris has passed the exam and thus does not need to drop out. The committee celebrates Chris' return, and to thank Chris, Tsubaki listens to him playing on DJ. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Clockwork Shield **Clockwork Big Swing *It is revealed that Tsubaki has been afraid of ghosts, but managed to overcome the fear thanks to Chris' shaking song. *Chris revealing to be one of the B-Class RyuseiRanger and transform into Ryusei Black for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of Time, Hiroaki Haruno, Miwako Misugi and Yuna Sumiwatari. *Class A MetaStar Robots combined into SanKishi Mermaid and uses Suitensou spear and Fountain Rising Stab for the first time. *Chris' grandfather, Kouta Kurowaki, is shown in the flashback. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *Time *''Fauna'' (cameo) *''Fleur'' (cameo) Villains *Blackgate *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Dark Necrobat Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Yusaki Shijima *Hiroaki Haruno *Miwako Misugi *Yuna Sumiwatari *Hidesada Nagareboshi *''Kouta Kurowaki'' (flashback) *Hikari Harukawa *Jun Akisato Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Black's Transformation Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Cherry Tea Host Kimono and Momiji Umber Archer. **'Disguise Coord used': Ghost Hunter. *Octagon Onyx has officially founded by Time. *Chris's character's song, Bon Appetit Smile, was played during the episode. *Hidesada Nagareboshi and Yusaku Shijima are added into the opening. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime